Haikiu
Toa Haikiu is a Toa of Water of of the Junctus team. She is Supervisor of Immigration in Junctus Prime, and also the psychologist of the team. She'll be one of the protagonists of ChaoSpaceMar's story, BIONICLE '': Redemption. Early life Creation and Mata Nui As all beings in the Matoran Universe, Haikiu was born from a Protodermis pool, modeled by the Great Beings. As one of the Matorans which have witnessed the construction of Mata Nui, she didn't knew she was constructing one of the most powerful being in existence. When the construction was completed, she was sent years later, as much of the Matorans, to Metru-Nui, where she lived a peaceful life. Metru-Nui Haikiu lived a nice life in Metru-Nui as psychologist ; an unusual job inside the Matoran Universe. She performed mental meld to try to reform the Equilibrium (term used in Matoran psychologism as "Balance") of the patient. A dangerous job that she survived ''in extremis ; her last patient losed all his mental sanity as they were merged ; the result was catastrophic for the patient, and leaved scars on Haikiu's soul, perhaps forever. The Great Cataclysm Unaware (as most of the Matorans) of Makuta's rise to power in Metru-Nui, Haikiu (still recovering from her "accident") followed the order of Turaga Dume and the Vakhis of entering the containers. There she waited, until the former Hordika's Toa Metru packed her inside their skyships to the island of Mata Nui. The island of Mata Nui Mentally weakened and confused, as well as amnesic, Haikiu almost died again because of the "accident". Afterward, Haikiu had to adapt to a new way of life. She became a messenger ; a job as important as she wanted. She witnessed, one by one, the event of the BIONICLE adventure of the Toa Mata and Nuva, and then, she disappeared from the island's inhabitants. The Order of Mata Nui Recruited by that time with five other Matorans at Karda Nui as a part of a new "medic" team at the front line, Haikiu used her former gift of mind reading to give mental anesthetic and sometimes the lowest type of Equilibrium. She first disliked the team she was in (with Matorans Pykus, Destros, Kualt, Rakama and Yiolu), but began to appreciate them with the time (and a few team operations). At the heart of the War, they began to be claimed as heroes by the Order's members, saving life of hundreds in front of Makutas' fire line. But before they knew, the Reign of Shadow began. Reign of Shadow As Teridax's Reign began, the team of Matorans had to ran for their lives. Hiding from places to places, helping resistances when they stumbled upon some, and lending a medical help to innocent, they began to be perceived by other Matorans by "Toa in souls". Teridax's forces misunderstood that information as "Toa are born", referring to a new team of Toas, being sent to the front line to battle them. The hunt for their team (that by that time, they began referring as "Junctus") had began. During that time, the Matorans had to ambush the one which wanted to ambush them ; kill or be killed. The Battle for Bara Magna As war waged eternally in their path, Haikiu and her team found themselves a dimensionnal gate leading to a dark abyss. As they entered it (and to their great surprise), they found themselves surrounded by Rakshis of Heat Vision in a dark corridor. Fortunately for them, the Rakshis were active, but didn't recognize them as enemies, as they were inside Teridax's Robot, and the Rakshis' programming said to attack no one inside of the Robot. As the Junctus team found a way to escape the Robot, they stumbled upon the biggest battlefield ever saw ; their first orders still stood to that moment ; save the lives of the allies. Healing Glatorians, Toa, and members of the Order of Mata Nui, they saw the honorable death of the Great Spirit : destroying evil seemingly forever, and building up a paradise for his friends and servants. The Sacrilege 1146 years later, as others didn't want to enter Mata Nui's Robot under the pretext that "it was a sacred relic", the Junctus team wanted to investigate if there was no salvageable materials. As they delved deep inside the Robot, they witnessed a strange phenomenon over their head. As they looked more closer, they saw... themselves. As they tried to follow those "spirits", they engaged conversation with a ghostly Glatorian form of Mata Nui. They told the Junctus that Makuta had a safeguard he didn't even remember and that the Universe was still in danger. Mata Nui sent the spirit form of the Matorans to their physical form, and powerful energies emanating from the Robot itself transformed them as... Toa Junctus. However, when they told their story to the other, Matorans and Toa alike only saw the Sacrilege of entering the Robot. Very few followed the Junctus team to the North, where their visions guided them, to found the city of Junctus Prime, last outpost against the upcoming darkness. Recent events This section, along with many others, will be updated after a few other articles. Stay patient! Physical attributes Haikiu is roughly two meters high, which get her in the standards of the BIONICLE Universe. Her Toa armor's colors are blue and silver. Haikiu try to always use her wits before her muscles, and she is not very strong as so, but she can be pretty fast if she needs to run. Her power fist compensate for her lack of muscles. Haikiu has the lowest resistance to firepower in all the team, but that facilitate her movements, and she is silent and deadly. Psychological attributes Because Haikiu frequented madmen very often in her psychologist job, she has developped an "iron mind". While sympathic and friendly when on leave, she is cold, methodic and efficient during a surgery or a battle situation (or both), but before a pressing matter, she is hot-headed and a daring being. Haikiu developped close bound to every Toa in her team, and is the "glue" that gets them all together, whatever the situation. Haikiu uses advanced ambush and flanking tactics in battle because of her fragility in combat. Haikiu favorite color, unlike what most think, is green, not blue. Tools and equipement Haikiu wears a Kanohi Rau with no powers whatsoever. Perhaps she didn't unlock it yet. Haikiu is equipped with an arm-mounted Kanoka disk launcher, which give her long range firepower. Also, for close-quarters combat, she is equipped a Power Fist, a powerful weapon that knocks out most of enemies. Trivia *Haikiu name is derived from the japanese word Haiku, the little japanese poems. Gallery Haikiu Front.jpg|Haikiu readies her Kanoka disk launcher ToaBlue1.JPG|Haikiu and her tools ToaBlue2.JPG|Haikiu readies her weapon